Spirit Chronicles: Rise of the Magibullet Musketeers
by Sephiroth 200
Summary: Writing Exercise. The Lightsworn run into some unexpected guests during a raiding mission. Lightsworn v. Magibullet.


**Hey guys! And welcome to the first of a series of one shots/Writing Exercises I'm adding to my page. This series is going to be called the Spirit Chronicles. This little pet project of mine will be taking place in the Spirit Realm of the YGO universe. At least my take on it. In today's shot the lig htsworn on a routine mission, run into some unexpected company. Read and review, and merry Christmas guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, they belong to Konami, so please don't due me.**

Rise of the Magi

Mystic Plasma Zone:

"Keep up the assault!" Jain called to the rest of her team. She, Lyla, Felis, Ehren, and Wulf, had been dispatched to deal with a cell of Ha Des's forces in the plasma zone. Wulf Ehren and Jain engaged the forces head on, while Felis provided them with long range support. All the while Lyla provided ward's to neutralize the enemy's magic. For the moment, they were succeeding in pushing them back.

"My Lord! Our position has been compromised! The Lightsworn are quickly overrunning our men!" a panicked fiend trooper spoke to an ethereal image of Dark Ruler Ha Des. "what shall we do?" in response to this he received a dark chuckle from his master.

"Worry not commander, I foresaw this and have… arranged for reinforcements to aid your escape." the dark noble said an evil grin on his green face. Jain brought her sword down on another fiend rending it into the shadowy ether it was born from.

"The days almost won! Solaris Guard check in!" Jain called out using her shield to bash a soldier staggering it, before slashing it with her blade. Unbeknownst to them a secondary group readied for a counter assault against them.

"Feeling Strong!" called out Wulf as he used his lance to impale a soldier and flinging the fiend into its comrades.

"Still going!" Ehren called out, knocking enemy's away with her staff and kicks.

"holding on" Lyla said her staff raised maintaining the ward's.

"Still with you bo-" Felis began as she was abruptly cut off. The sound of a gunshot was heard as the lightsworn turned their attention to see Felis, drop her bow and fall as her body shattered into light fractals, showing her spirit had returned to the realm.

"Felis!" Lyla called out, dropping her guard. The next instant she was caught in a massive flash, which claimed her body.

"Our casters down! Wulf! Ehren! Form up!" Jain called as the three of them formed up. In the diversion, the remaining fiends fled from the battlefield.

Meanwhile on their roost.

"Excellent shot you two." one of the assailants spoke to his gunmen. "Wild, launch a smoke bomb, I'll go with Kid and Star to finish the job." The leader spoke.

"Of course Caspar." The one called Wild said. Raising his array of blasters he angles a long tube and fires a smoke round towards the remaining lightsworn, unleashing a thick cloud of smoke obscuring their targets vision.

"Well done Wild. Shooters, move out." Caspar commanded as he and the ones designated as Kid and Star, slid down the hill, and towards their mark.

"Keep your guard up!" Jain said keeping her shield up and her blade raised. The smoke was a surprise, which was unusual for Des' grunts. This was done by a professional. As they kept turning Wulf spotted something moving in the smoke.

"Commander, I don't think we're alone in this smoke." he said tightening his grip on his staff.

"I see that Wulf, but stay in formation." Jain whispered. The next thing they heard was the cock of a pistol, coming from Jains direction.

"Commander! Look out!" Ehren said jumping in front of Jain, just in time as a high caliber round was fired, blasting through the monks armor, and destroying her body.

"Ehren!" Wulf turned around, to aid his comrades, but as he did so, his back was peppered with bullets, dealing with him in turn.

"Grr… show yourselves cowards!" Jain said and in a fierce rage she started slashing through the fog trying to strike the hidden assailants. Then on one stroke another round was fired shooting her claymore out of her hand, another going through her right arm causing her to collapse and drop her shield. "W-who are you?" She demanded her battle hardened exterior waning.

"Your defeat." said a man's voice, accented with a Germanic accent. She turned around, only to be face to face with a large caliber pistol. "And that's checkmate." The trigger was pulled, and a wide eyed Jain was sent backwards as the bullet went through her head. As her body dissolved into fractals the fog cleared and any passersby would see three humanoid fiends one in a cowboy outfit, another in a dress, and another dressed in a headband with a coat. They holstered their weapons and looked to each other before Caspar reached for his earpiece.

"This job's done Doc. Tell Calamity to contact our employer so we can get our payment." he spoke to his compatriot.

 **And that's all for this One! Now of course Neylas Redemption is going to remain my core focus, but every now and then I'll drop one of these guys to keep you guys busy ;). I have two more of these on the way, so keep an eye out for those! Till next time, this is Sephiroth 200 signing off!**


End file.
